


Away

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is on tour in China and Japan and had to leave a pregnant Kate behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away

William fell down on his bed. He was in his hotel room, alone again. There was only so much time you could spend hanging out with your protection officers. He checked his watch to see what time is was and realized it was still too early in the day to call home. He had done his first engagement of his final day of visit in Japan and was now back in the hotel for freshing up. Back in the UK it was still the middle of the night. He sighed. He hoped he could Skype later this day. Being alone on an overseas trip didn’t suit him that well. Of course, everything went smoothly and he was doing important things, but it was different when Kate wasn’t at his side. She was better at keeping the fun going at moments they weren’t expected somewhere, like now, for instance. She would always come up with a silly game or just found something to watch on the TV, which took his mind off for a while. But she wasn’t at his side this time. She was back home, with their little George. And on top of that, she was eight months pregnant. She couldn’t carry George all that well anymore and had to pee all the time. He would give almost anything to be back home again, taking care of his wife and son.

William took a deep breath and steadied his thoughts. He was half way now, this night he would fly to China and spend three more days there before flying back home. He was counting down the days already.

———-

He had now arrived in China and was again on his own in his hotel room. He had changed into his baggy, comfy clothes and started up his laptop. He would see Kate and George on Skype tonight. He waited impatiently for the program to connect to the WiFi.

‘’Hi honey! Can you hear me?’’ William saw a blurry image of Kate, sitting at the kitchen table. He heard some buzzing, but could not make out whether she could hear or see him. ‘’Hello?’’ he tried again. This time, it worked.

‘’Will!’’ Kate exclaimed. ‘’It’s good to see you.’’

William smiled at the screen. ‘’How are you feeling?’’

‘’Fine, just a little tired.’’ This stung William’s heart. He should be home.

For a moment, Kate disappeared, but before he could ask her what was happening he could see her again. His face broke into a smile. George was sitting on her lap. That was hard these days, her growing bump didn’t allow George to cuddle very comfortably with his Mum.

‘’Who do you see there, Georgie?’’ Kate asked and pointed at the screen. For a moment, George didn’t understand, but when William started talking to his son, he recognized the voice of his father.

‘’Daddy! I see Daddy!’’ he pointed his little finger at the screen, trying to touch his Dad, not knowing he was thousands of miles away. William talked for a while with the two of them. When he was going to sleep and Kate was going to make lunch, George tried to give the screen a kiss before his Dad would disappear again. Luckily for Kate, she didn’t notice a tear was escaping from William’s eye.


End file.
